Renovar
by Gene Russell
Summary: El transcurso del tiempo lleva a todos a tomar decisiones, la vida no es un juego de nacer, crecer y morir. Así que Juna está dispuesta a arriesgarse.
**Disclaimer:** Arjuna y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shoji Kawamori y Satelight

* * *

" _Con cognición, su respuesta fue la correcta._

 _Él le ofreció:_ _«_ _Puedo salvar tu vida esta vez,_

 _pero sólo si aceptas defender la tierra de Raaja_ _»_ _._

 _La joven, dudosa aceptó. Pues no estaba segura de_

 _si sería capaz de enfrentarse a tan difícil tarea._

 _Pero si algo aprendió es que nada es fácil en el mundo,_

 _más allá de lo difícil o fácil está la fuerza de voluntad._

 _Su conexión con el mundo le abrió los ojos..."_

 **Gene Russell**

* * *

 **Renovar**

Cuando Chris me dio la importante misión de ser el Avatar del Tiempo, nunca me imaginé que las cosas llegarían a donde me encuentro hoy; sin habla, sin movimiento. Pero sigo creyendo fervientemente, que mi decisión fue la correcta. La Tierra lo vale, los seres vivos, las personas lo valen, aunque muchos ayudan para su destrucción, hay otros quienes luchan por su renovación.

El Ra-jer era mi némesis, ahora somos uno. No voy a negar que añoro ciertas cosas de mi antigua vida, como abrazar a Tokio, cosa que sigue haciendo, pues él lo hace, pero sí, sigo extrañándolo un poco. De cierta manera ahora logramos transmitirnos las cosas mucho más fácil, es como si de repente me logré conectar al cien por ciento con todos y cada unos de los seres que habitan en la tierra; y aunque antes mantenía una fuerte conexión con él, ahora es mucho más, es más profunda en todos los sentidos.

Luego que japón fue restaurado, mi trabajo ha continuado sin cesar, todos los días hay algún _Ra-jer_ atacando, y luego de haber comprendido qué es, por qué existe, no hay día y noche en que no pase por mi mente la búsqueda de una solución.

—Mañana tenemos una reunión con varias ORG, ¿crees poder asistir? —me preguntó Teresa.

—Ella irá, eso no lo dudes —respondió Chris por mí, luego puso su mano en mi hombro y continuó: —. Desde que S.E.E.D. Ha sido reestructurado, los cambios venideros serán de gran ayuda, sé que no es fácil, pero has demostrado ser, con hechos, que no me equivoqué al heredarte ser el Avatar del Tiempo.

Me transmitió más con su mirada que con sus palabras, así es Chris. Estamos en una base que se encuentra en las montañas de la ciudad de Tokio.

Cindy sigue con nosotros, ella y Chris no suelen estar separados por mucho tiempo, Sayuri, mi amiga, quien perdió a su familia, ahora trabaja junto a nosotros, su decisión se dio luego de la catástrofe que hubo en la batalla pasada. Nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido, y hemos crecido de muchas maneras. Finalmente, Está Tokio, quien no le gusta separarse de mí, pero le he hecho saber que siempre estamos juntos. Justo ahora está en la que fue la planta en la que trabajaba su padre, ahora ha sido modificada y ha pasado a ser un fuerte ecológico, todo esto con la ayuda de Tokio y su padre, quienes se han acercado más. Aunque Tokio no se lo crea, él es muy inteligente, no lo digo porque sea mi novio, lo digo porque es verdad, al parecer ya sabe qué es lo hará el esto de su vida.

— _Chris, mañana estaré ahí sin falta, espero la compañía de todos ustedes también, de hecho, he preparado un discurso que espero puedas transmitir por mí. Ya es hora de que venga un cambio, la carrera por renovar la tierra a penas comienza_ —le transmití a Chris mentalmente.

Él asintió y se alejó un poco con los demás, estaban haciendo los ajustes que se necesitaban para la próxima reunión ante el consejo de S.E.E.D. Me moví por mi cuenta con la ayuda de mi silla de ruedas, la cual cuenta con sensores que hacen todos los movimientos que yo desee, a través de una conexión cerebral y la computadora de la silla, no está nada mal.

Me quedo admirando el paisaje que se ve a través del cristal del gran ventanal panorámico que está en la sala. Cierro los ojos, y salgo de mi cuerpo, volteo y miro mi cuerpo físico que sigue en la silla, salgo hacia afuera y vuelo, el viento sopla en mi rostro, y nada es tan refrescante como ésto; puedo oler las flores, el salado mar, oigo el cantar de las aves, animales de toda clases, que comen, respirar, que viven. No hay nada como ésto —sonrío—. Aumento la velocidad y sigo volando hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde lo que hay es destrucción, pero paradójicamente también hay vida, pues la humanidad está ahí, ese es su núcleo, y justo ahora sé que para lograr un equilibrio entre la naturaleza y la humanidad, primero debemos educar a la raza, sí educar, sino funciona tendré que recurrir a obligarlos de alguna manera, pero no puedo permitir que acaben con la existencia de todos. Me da tristeza saber que somos tan ignorantes, que no vemos más allá, que la tecnología y los avances científicos destructivos serán los que llevarán a un Apocalipsis, pero creo que empleando ciertos ajustes, podríamos aplacar un poco los daños, y con tiempo ir reduciéndolos, lo que impide eso, es la misma mente humana, quienes no se dan cuenta que puede haber un equilibrio, sólo que no lo ponen en practica, algunos lo harán, pero son pocos, y necesitamos que sea una mayoría para lograr la coexistencia de toda forma de vida.

Siento un hormigueo en mi mano, alguien está tocando mi cuerpo físico, debo regresar. Me aproximo rápidamente, es Tokio, lo sabía. Logro introducirme en mi cuerpo, y abro los ojos. Tokio está en cuclillas tomando mis manos entre la suyas. Sonríe, y hace un movimiento con la cabeza.

—No es justo que sólo tú, puedas vagar por ahí de esa forma —me dice. Yo siento que sonrío, pero debe verse como una mueca. Él sigue: —. Bueno, bueno, he estado pensando que si vamos a hace ésto —Se rasca la cabeza— será mejor que tracemos un plan, porque yo Tokio Ooshima, créeme, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, Juna Ariyoshi. Así que espero que no me dejes botado por ahí cuando te canses de mí.

— _Jamás podría cansarme de ti, creo que el que se podría cansar serías tú_ —le digo mentalmente.

—Como acabas de decir tú, jamás. Juna debes saber que mis sentimientos por ti no han descendido, al contrario crecen cada día más y se fortalecen, el que no puedas moverte, y hacer otras... _actividades_ —sonríe y me mira con malicia juguetona—, es cuestión de tiempo, además sé que las cosas no terminarán mal, no pueden terminar de ese modo, cuando tu abnegación es tan grande, cuando tu esperanza por cambiar el mundo crece día con día. Dime Juna, ¿cómo crees que puedo luchar contra eso, contra ti?

— _Bueno, al parecer trae sus beneficio ser el Avatar del Tiempo. Pero déjame decirte, que así como en otras ocasiones he podido tocarte para salvarte también podría hacerlo de nuevo cuando me convierto en Arjuna, te podría mostrar muchos paisajes..._ —le digo.

—Con que volar, ¿eh? Suena bien...

* * *

Llegó el día de presentar mi discurso el cual era interpretado por Chris:

—«Vida, cuatro letras que forman una palabra tan corta, para tan grande significado. Hoy por hoy estoy aquí para plantearles una solución, pues la vida de todos y cada uno de nosotros está en juego, tengan en cuenta que para que pueda haber un mañana y un futuro para ustedes, para sus hijos, nietos, y otras futuras generaciones, tanto para las millones formas de vida que viven en la tierra, la raza humana es la única con el poder de cambiar las cosas, pues tenemos la capacidad de planificar y desarrollar pensamientos, transmitir a nuestros descendientes conocimientos y modificar nuestro medio ambiente para bien. Con el paso del tiempo, el hombre no ha hecho, sino desecho. No hay conciencia de nada, pues el problema es que no siempre se ha modificado el ambiente de manera razonable como para que haya armonía entre los seres vivos.

»Como bien sabemos, el ser humano no puede sobrevivir si entra en conflicto con la naturaleza. Existe una clara interdependencia entre salud, medio ambiente y grado de desarrollo de un país; es así porque no se puede alcanzar un desarrollo equilibrado si la población no está sana y no tiene acceso a la educación. Es por ello que hay que alcanzar el equilibrio, la clave es: ¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?, eso lo aprenderán si continúan trabajando conmigo y con mi equipo, pero deben saber que, aquí no se trata de llenarse los bolsillos, de ganar acuerdos con otras naciones con el fin de aumentar sus ingresos, no, que su única ambición sea la restauración de la Tierra. Quien crea que puede con esta tarea, invitado está a unírsenos, pero quien no tenga intención de ayudar, es libre de irse directamente a la autodestrucción.»

Cuando Chris terminó de leer, me sentí satisfecha, pues por ahora vamos en marcha, camino a la restauración.

 ** **Fin****

* * *

 ** **Muchísimas gracias por leer.****

 ** **Les saluda, Gene.****


End file.
